crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Incorporated
Batman Incorporated was a team of super-heroes under the orders of Bruce Wayne. The heroes would operate internationally across the world, with each country or area having its own specific Batman. The project would be founded by Wayne after his return from travelling across time and learning of the destruction of the world at the hands of an organization named Leviathan. History Founding Shortly after returning from time and defeating Simon Hurt, Bruce Wayne would announce to the public a faux story about how he was approached by Batman to avenge his parents. The story was to cover up his activities as Batman and give the pretense for him announcing there to be multiple Batmen to operate around the world. Bruce, however, warned from the future about Leviathan, would travel to Arabia and begin to track down the organization. After encountering them, Bruce would declare to Leviathan "game on". Travelling to Japan, Bruce would find the apprentice of Mister Unknown, Jiro, and declare him the Batman of Japan. Bruce would then associate the entire Club of Heroes and The Outsiders into the team to spread the word of Batman all while adding new members like the Hood and the Nightrunner. Leviathan Strikes Eventually Bruce would track Leviathan down to Otto Netz, commonly known as Doctor Dedalus. Bruce would battle against Netz, though he would very quickly be defeated. However, with the help of Batman Incorporated's Batmen, he would be able to escape from the mad doctor, who would be killed by Robin. Very soon after, Bruce would fake the deaths of the Batmen and discover the true leader of Leviathan to be Talia al Ghul, angered for Damian's activities as Robin during the tenure of Richard Grayson as Batman. However, the war against Leviathan had it's own harsh consequences as Batman Incorporated was swiftly and soundly defeated in the streets of Gotham. Forced to go underground in retreat, Incorporated was barred as a public company in the United States and Wayne was arrested. While Batman Incorporated ended as a legal subsidiary in the United States of America following the Battle of Gotham City, it was able to continue to operate in countries encompassing the continents of Africa, Europe and South America. Members * Bruce Wayne - Founder and original Batman. * Richard Grayson - Founder. Originally operated as Batman only to become Nightwing. * Tim Drake - Operated as Red Robin. * James Gordon - Secret agent in the GCPD. * Jason Todd - Operated as the Red Hood, became Wingman as a part of the team. * Damian Wayne - Founder. Operated as Robin. * Dark Ranger - Australian representative of the team. * William Eagle - Operated as Chief Man-of-Bats. * Santiago Vargas - Operated as El Gaucho. * Jiro Osamu - Operated as Mr. Unknown. * Bilal Asselah - Operated as Nightrunner. * Beryl Hutchinson - Originally operated as the Squire, but later as the Knight. * Luke Fox - Operated as Batwing. * George Cross - Operated as the Hood. * Michael Lane - Never participated in any conflict. * Traktir - Joined after being betrayed by Leviathan. * Spidra - Joined after being betrayed by Leviathan. Deceased * Cyril Shelldrake - Operated as the Knight until his death. * Ravil - Original Russian representative of the team. Former * David Zavimbe - Original Tinashan representative of the team. Operated as Batwing prior to quitting the force. Category:Teams